kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliana Walmsley
Elliana Kathryn Walmsley (born on June 23, 2007) is a dancer from Colorado. Elliana started dancing when she was just eighteen months old. She made her big break in the dance world in 2016 when she joined season 6 of Dance Moms, and in turn became a member of ALDC LA's mini elite competition team. Since then, Elliana has gained recognition in the dance industry. She and the other members of the mini elite team have done joint modeling jobs throughout 2016. Elliana attends Michelle Latimer dance studio. She won Mini Female Best Dancer at The Dance Awards in 2018. Elliana is also one of the pros for Dancing with the Stars Juniors. She has also been in many Jordan Matter photo shoots. Elliana rejoined Dance Moms as a guest for Season 8. Ellie is known for her stunning technique and beautiful stage presence, resulting in the HOPE Award at YAGP and she starred as Clara in the infamous Radio City Christmas Spectacular starring the Rockettes. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups with ALDC LA with The Dance Movement Colorado Filmography Movies Television Theater Music Videos Dance Titles *Regional Petite Miss Starpower 2014 *Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2015 *Regional Petite Miss Starpower 2015 *Regional Petite Miss StarQuest 2015 *Regional WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2015 *National Petite Miss Dance America KAR 2015 *Regional 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2016 *Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2016 *Regional Radix Mini Female Core Performer 2016 *National Mini Miss Adrenaline 2016 *National NRG Junior Prodigy 2016 *Regional 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2017 *Regional LA Dance Magic Dancer of the Weekend 2017 *Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2017 *Regional Radix Mini Female Core Performer 2017 *Regional Radix Mini Female Core Performer 2018 *National Mini Female Best Dancer 2018 Gallery Elliana Walmsley.jpg Elliana_S6_Headshot.jpg S7_Yolanda_and_Elliana_promo.jpg|Elliana and her mother Yolanda 13183351_573498739490969_769035016_n.jpg 14073195_692121367603083_1056974992_n.jpg 14596733_1212578178810937_1839681032865972224_n.jpg 20160422__24DCADANw~1_300.jpg image3.jpg 49bb0ce6fced776d2a27140ec5d923d986f78ae1_1486316251176-360.jpg|Elliana and Lilliana Ketchman 13413211_1785820288371014_1372985634_n.jpg|Elliana and Areana Lopez 17126988_312228779191988_5081156270644264960_n.jpg Elli-Eyes-300x266.png Elliana-Whatever-Look-253x300.png 0dc89a9f1a98bcc2f27357cb01fdfe04.jpg 624_Elliana_Lilliana_Alexus.jpg|Elliana with Lilliana Ketchman and Alexus Oladi 13556828_881907078604817_436183907_n.jpg 14561976_1588363154793111_6661291476330217472_n.jpg d70d699f4e492fa7395952d5d4035912.jpg dc229fc01e94aec906c0eb4f81976057.jpg MV5BZTkzOTkwY2EtYjc5MC00Yjc3LWE3NGMtYTRkZGYyYzg2MmY3L2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzIwNDExMzc@._V1_.jpg tumblr_oekkmfNYz91rma8tmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oewhvcH6cq1rma8tmo1_1280.jpg|Elliana and Brynn Rumfallo Elli wiki photoshoot.png Elliana.jpg Elliana Walmsley 2018.jpg ewamsley002.jpg Elliana Walmsley 2018 (b).jpg Competition Photos Elliana J14.png Elliana J13.png Elliana J122.png Elliana J11.png Elliana J7.png Elliana J42.png Elliana J52.png Elliana J6 better.jpg Elliana J12.png Elliana 10.png Elliana 9 poss. replace.png Elliana 8.png Elliana 11.png Elliana 6.png Elliana 3.png Elli breathe tilt.jpg Elliana 4.png Elliana 7.png Elliana 1.png Elliana 2.png Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 18.45.50.png Elliana SLL1.png Elliana SLL2.png EllianaSpotlight3.jpg EllianaSpotlight4.jpg EllianaSpotlight2.jpg EllianaSpotlight1.jpg Elliana DROMP1.png EllianaDontRainSpotlight5.jpg EllianaDontRainSpotlight4.jpg EllianaDontRainSpotlight3.jpg EllianaDontRainSpotlight2.jpg EllianaDon'tRainSpotlight1.jpg EllianaExistenceSpotlight2.jpg EllianaExistenceSpotlight1.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 18.54.43.png Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 18.53.59.png Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 18.54.22.png Elliana J1.jpg Elliana J2.jpg Elliana J3.jpg Elliana J4.jpg Elliana J5.jpg Videos File:Elliana Walmsley - Santa Baby - age 8 Christmas Solo File:Elliana Walmsley - Satan's Little Lamb File:Elliana Walmsley - Munich solo @ Dance Moms Nationals File:Elliana Walmsley - Bigger Isn't Better (Age 6 - Throwback Thursday Video) File:Elliana Walmsley - Am I Enough (Dance Moms Season 7 Episode 11) File:Elliana Walmsley - Sing For You (Dance Moms Season 6 Ep. 33) File:Elliana Walmsley - Charlie (Dance Moms Solo Season 7 Episode 8) File:Elliana Walmsley - Don't Rain on my Parade File:Elliana Walmsley - Breathe File:Elliana Walmsley - The Journey File:Elliana Walmsley - Existence (Miss Petite Dance America) File:ELLIANA WALMSLEY PurposeTourChildrenDenver PurposeTourChildren Justin Bieber File:ELLIANA WALMSLEY⎢What's In My Dance Bag? Dance Moms File:Dance Moms Meet the Minis Elliana Lifetime File:Elliana Walmsley - Interviews and Funny Moments on Dance Moms Season 6 Famous Birthdays File:Elliana Walmsley Q&A File:Elliana Walmsley - Guess Their Age Game Elliana Walmsley - Interview With Abby Abby Lee Miller vs. Elliana Walmsley - Guess Their Age Abby Lee Miller vs. Elliana Walmsley - Guess The Post External Links *Instagram (1) *Instagram 2) *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Exactly 12 Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:Rock Center Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:National Title Winners Category:The Dance Awards Best Dancers Category:Dancing with the Stars Junior Pros Category:Multi-Talented